Hiruma's Family Chap 3
by AkumaFromHell
Summary: apakah mereka ketemu..


**Eyeshield 21**

**Disclaimer : yusuke murata and riichiro inagaki.**

**Akhirnya bisa update chap 3 juga, maaf klo ga bisa dijadiin satu sama chapter 1 dan 2nya. Masih pemula, blom gitu ngerti. Jadi….**

**Ditunggu petunjuknya di review..^^**

**Selamat membaca semuanya^^..jangan lupa review..**

**

* * *

  
**

" Aduh.. mereka pasti takut…" kata Mamori dengan cemas.

"Tenang saja, kurasa mereka tak akn begitu, anak-anak sialan itu.." kata Hiruma menenangkan(?) Mamori.

"Pokoknya kita cari saja mereka dulu." Usul Suzuna.

"Kekekeke, anak setan tak akan menangis ketakutan seperti bayi, kita suruh saja Cerberus mencari mereka." Kata Hiruma.

"Tapi Cerberus mana?" Tanya Sena celingukan.

Hiruma tersenyum lebar lalu mengumpulkan suara..

"CERBERUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSS!!" panggil Hiruma dengan suara keras tanpa mempedulikan pandangan orang-orang yang ada di sana.

_**Di tempat lain..**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Telinga Cerberus naik dan mulai berlari secepat kilat tak mempedulikan hotdog yang dia makan tadi dan terus berlari menuju tempat Hiruma.

_**Kembali ke Sena dkk..**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Saat Cerberus datang,

"Anjing pintar, sekarang, cari anak-anak sialan itu!" perintah Hiruma sambil memberi sample rambut Kuroma dan Miku.

Dalam hati Sena dan Suzuna berkata,

"_darimana dia dapatkan rambut Miku?"_

"nah, sekarang urusanku denganmu, MAMO-NEE" kata Hiruma sambil menoleh 180 derajat kearah Mamori yang cemas.

"kau yang bilang mau mengurus anak-anak sialan itu dan sekarang kau malah kehilangan mereka??!" bentak Hiruma

"Maaf, aku lengah.." kata Mamori memelas.

"Sudah terlambat!" kata Hiruma sinis.

"Su-sudahlah…kan Cerberus pintar mencari orang sejauh apapun orang itu." Kata Sena berusaha melerai pasangan yang akan bertengkar itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Cerberus pulang dengan tangan kosong (meskipun bukan dalam arti harfiahnya).

Semua tersentak saat melihat itu.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Apa maksudnya anak kita sudah…" Mamori mulai bertambah panik.

"Belum tentu, bisa saja saat ini mereka sedang ada di tempat tinggi seperti bianglala atau lainnya." Hiruma berpikir serius.

Tanpa disuruh lagi, semua langsung bergerak mencari anak mereka.

"Kuromaa!!"

"Mikuu!!"

Semua memanggil anak mereka..

_**Sementara di tempat lainnya.. **_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

"Miku, kamu mau naik apa lagi?" Tanya Kuroma.

"Mmm,, aku lapar.." jawab Miku memelas.

"Aku juga, tapi mana mama?"

Akhirnya mereka berdua menyadari kalau mereka terpisah dari mama mereka.

"Yaa..padahal aku mau makan, Kuro-chan.."

"Oh ya, ayahku pernah mengajariku, kalau mau makan hamburger gratis di taman bermain ini, cari stand hamburger bernama Burger Lover dan tunjukan kertas ini." Kata Kuroma sambil mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang dilipat.

"Aku tak dibolehkan melihatnya, katanya serahkan saja ke penjualnya, kau mau coba?" Kuroma menawarkan.

"Tentu saja, aku lapar dan haus!" Miku menyetujui perbuatan jahat (yang bahkan tak mereka sadari) yang ditawarkan Kuroma.

Saat mereka menemukan stand burger itu…

"Maaf paman, permisi.." sapa Kuroma sopan (keturunan Mamori)

"Ya, ada perlu apa, dik?" penjaga burger menyapa mereka

"Ayahku menyuruhku untuk menunjukkan ini pada paman…" jawab Kuroma sambil menyodorkan kertas yang dilipat rapi tersebut.

Saat penjaga itu menerima dan membacanya.

Wajahnya shock dan membatu, buru-buru dia mengubah sikap di depan Kuroma dan Miku…[1]

"Silahkan pesan apa saja! Nona Kuroma Hiruma dan Nona Miku Kobayakawa! Gratis!" kata penjaga itu dengan sangat sopan dan berkeringat dingin.

"Baiklah, aku mau beef burger, BBQ beef bacon burger, French fries, cola, cheese burger dan extra deluxe cheese sandwich." Kuroma memesan tanpa ragu-ragu (keturunan Hiruma).

"Ee..aku..aku pesan deluxe cheese burger, French fries dan cola saja." Miku masih agak sungkan untuk memesan gratis seperti ini.(keturunan Sena).

Penjaga itu melongo sebentar dan cepat-cepat membuat semua pesanan itu dalam 10 menit.

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**10 menit kemudian..**_

"Selamat menikmati, nona Hiruma dan nona Kobayakawa!" kata penjaga itu. Masih berkeringat dingin.

"Hmm..ayah baik sekali memberiku kupon makan sepuasnya" Kuroma berkata dengan polosnya tanpa mengetahui bahwa dia akan menjadi seperti ayahnya saat besar nanti.

Miku hanya mengangguk sambil melahap pesanannya.

_**Kembali lagi ke para orang tua..**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

"Anak-anak itu belum ketemu juga, bagaimana ini, You?" Mamori sangat panik.

"Pokonya cari saja" Hiruma hanya memberi jawaban singkat dengan tenang.

"Mereka pasti lapar.." Suzuna bergumam.

"Ya, mereka harus segera ditemukan!" ujar Sena sambil merangkul Suzuna.

Saat itu Hiruma seperti mengingat sesuatu, tapi tak dia pedulikan.

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Kembali lagi ke anak-anak yang tersesat itu…**_

"Ahh.. apa sebaiknya kita pulang saja ya, Miku?" Kuroma menawarkan.

"Ya, aku juga sudah capek." Kata Miku sambil duduk-duduk santai di bangku kayu.

'Tapi kita mau naik apa pulang? Tak mungkin kita jalan kaki, dari sini ke rumah sangat jauh!" kata Miku lagi.

"Ah, papaku juga memberikan kertas untuk diberikan pada supir taksi. Katanya, kalau mau pulang naik taksi dengan gratis, tunjukkan saja kertas ini." Kuroma mengambil lagi secarik kertas seperti tadi yang berwarna berbeda.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang naik taksi saja." Miku mengusulkan.

Mereka berjalan dengan santainya menuju keluar taman bermain dan mulai mencari taksi untuk ditumpangi.

Akhirnya mereka mendatangi sebuah taksi yang parkir di samping trotoar.

"Ada apa dik?" Tanya sang supir taksi.

"Antar aku pulang ya, paman." Kata Kuroma sambil menunjukkan kertas tadi.

"Hah, kalian pasti anak hilang. Apa ini?" Sang supir mendengus sambil menerima kertas tersebut.

Saat membuka dan membaca kertas itu [2], supir itu keluar dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Kuroma dan Miku.

"Silahkan masuk, nona-nona.." kata supir itu dengan sangat sopan.

Kuroma dengan santainya memasuki taksi itu.

Miku membungkuk dulu pada sang supir lalu masuk.

Mereka diantarkan ke rumah keluarga Hiruma.

Saat sampai..

"Oh iya, gimana dengan papa dan mama?" Miku bertanya.

Mereka hanya saling memandangi dan memutuskan untuk menunggu orang tua Kuroma pulang.

_**Sementara itu, di taman bermain..**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

"Kita pulang saja, lalu kita telepon polisi kalau benar-benar hilang." Hiruma mengusulkan yang membuat semua membelakkan mata.

"Apa maksudmu dengan benar-benar?" Mamori menatap bingun pada Hiruma.

"Kekekekeke, mau taruhan?"

"Taruhan?" Mamori bertanya balik.

"kalau saat pulang, mereka sudah ada di rumahku, kau harus membayarnya dengan membiarkan Kuroma bermain dengan senjata ku!"

"eeh??" semua kaget tak percaya.

"tapi gimana bisa?" Sena bertanya dengan bingung.

"mau taruhan tidak, istri sialan?" Hiruma tak menjawab pertanyaan Sena.

"baiklah." Mamori menjawab dengan pasti.

Hiruma menyeringai lebar.

Semua hanya bisa bingung dan menuruti kata-kata Hiruma untuk pulang ke rumahnya(Hiruma).

-

-

-

_**Saat sampai…**_

Kuroma menyambut kepulangan orang tuanya.

"Akhirnya papa pulang juga! Pa, ini kertas yang papa berikan padaku, sudah kugunakan. Terima kasih ya pa, sudah memberiku kupon makan dan naik taksi gratis." Kuroma memeluk ayahnya dengan polos.

Semuanya saling bertatapan dan geleng-geleng kepala.

Lalu, miku mendatangi Sena dan Suzuna, lalu memeluk kaki Suzuna.

"Mama, tadi aku mencari mama, mama kemana saja?" Miku bertanya pada Suzuna sambil mengadah ke atas.

"E-eh..mama.. mama tadi habis main dengan tante Mamori." Suzuna terpaksa berbohong.

Hiruma tertawa dengan liciknya dan menjawab anaknya,

"Kekekeke, kau bisa memakainya lagi anak sialan. Itu untukmu."

"Yaaayy! Aku menyayangimu, pa!!" Kuroma bersorak sambil memeluk ayahnya.

Sena dan Suzuna hanya bisa bengiong dan menatap tak percaya.

Mamori mematung.

"_Dia sudah menuruni bakat ayahnya."_ Batin Mamori sambil tersenyum.

Hiruma memberi sinyal pada Mamori.

'_Taruhan ini, aku yang menang'_

Sinyal Hiruma dibalas Mamori.

'_Kenapa tidak kau katakan dari awal?! Jadi daritadi kau cuma akting??!'_

Hiruma membalas lagi.

'_Asik sekali melihatmu seperti orang bodoh mencari-cari anak yang sudah KUdidik dengan BAIK.'_

Hiruma terkekeh.

Mamori hanya bisa tersenyum.

Sena dan Suzuna bertatapan sambil tersenyum.

"Ada untungnya juga anak kita berteman dengan anak Hiruma." Bisik Sena diam-diam pada Suzuna.

Dan dibalas dengan anggukan setuju dari Suzuna.

-

-

-

* * *

**[1]. -Kertasnya bertuliskan-: katakan pada anakku dan temannya kau akan memberinya makanan gratis atau akan kukatakan pada bos-mu kalau kau mengkorupsi penghasilan dari standmu sebesar 50%.**

**Hiruma Youichi.**

**[2]. -Kertasnya bertuliskan-: antar anakku dan temannya kemanapun dia mau dan turuti semua perintahnya! Kalau kau berani macam-macam, semua foto memalukanmu ada di tanganku!**

**Hiruma Youichi.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Ah, sepertinya masih kurang memuaskan ya. . Ditunggu deh, reviewnya..^^**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
